Iron Man
Iron Man Origin Billionaire Playboy Tony Stark (Robert Downey Junior) is a engineering genius and makes weapons for the military. While he is in Afghanistan, he is captured by the Ten Rings terrorist organization. He is forced to build the Jericho Missile, which is a very powerful weapon Stark has created. While he is kidnapped, he meets a man named Yinsen (Shaun Toub). Yinsen also makes an appearance in Iron Man 3. Yinsen and Stark make a suit of armor out of weapon scraps to escape captivity. This is the Mark 1 Iron Man suit. It later becomes the Iron Monger (Jeff Bridges.) Stark Makes the whole place go up in flames. Yinsen was then shot by someone from the Ten Rings. When he escapes, he is lost in the middle of the desert. Then Rhodey (Terrence Howard) finds Stark and brings him back to Malibu, Where his home is. He then meets his secretary Pepper Potts (Gwyneth Paltrow) After 3 months of being in captivity. When he gets home, he remakes the suit he made in captivity. He then goes on a flying test and succeeds to fly. The new suit cannot go to high into the sky though, or it will turn into ice. After learning his Co Worker Obiadah Stane (Jeff Bridges) Was the one who told the Ten Rings to kidnap Stark, Obiadah finds the broken Iron Monger suit and rebuilds it and fights Stark. Stark has made another suit of armor that can go higher then the Mark 2. He then kills Iron Monger with the help of Pepper Potts. The picture on the right is Iron Man Mark 3. War Machine Origin Iron Man's best friend, War Machine (Now Don Cheadle) takes Iron Man's Mark 2 Armor and it is upgraded into a powerful machine. War machine has Gun's on it's back, and a more. powerful one on the shoulder. In Iron Man 2, War Machine and Iron Man kill Whiplash (Mickey Rourke.) The villain of Iron Man 2. In Iron Man 3, War Machine is renamed to Iron Patriot. He gets a paint job on the War Machine suit. Stark does not like this change, and tries to persuade Rhodey to change it back. Iron Man Movies Ranked These movies are ranked by many criteria, such as rotten tomatoes, end credits scenes, and more. 3 Iron Man 2 Rotten Tomato Score: 73 I have not seen this movie. I only know a brief summary of it. But rotten tomatoes said this movie wasn't the best. 2 Iron Man 3 Rotten Tomato Score: 80 This movie was great. I personally think it should have a higher rotten tomato score, but since Aldrich Killian wasn't a very good villain to most people, nobody really liked it. Also people disliked it for other reasons. 1 Iron Man 1 Rotten Tomato Score: 94 This movie in my opinion was great. The plotline was really good in how Obiadah Stane ties into the Ten Rings kidnaps Tony Stark. Overall, my favorite Marvel movie. Movies Iron Man Appears In Iron Man (2008) The Incredible Hulk (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) The Avengers (2012) Iron Man 3 (2013) Avengers Age Of Ultron (2015) Captain America Civil War (2016) Spiderman Homecoming (2017) Avengers Infinity War (2018) Avengers 4 (2019) QUIZ How old is Iron Man in the movies? (leave answer in comments) A) 46 B) 54 C) 50 D) 39 How many movies has Yinsen appeared in? A) 2 B) 3 C) 1 D) 4